User talk:Chipmunk11
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the David Borland page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Meighan (help forum | blog) Greetings~! Hello~! I'm Aosh Hatchi, but you can call me Aosh. And welcome to Percy Jackson and the Olympians Fan Fiction Wikia~! I see that you edited on "The Twin Seas" and I would like to refer you to my Guide to Writing Fan Fiction. It has all sorts of valuable information to help jump start you into the world of writing~! Have a nice day and have fun editing~! [[User:Aosh Hatchi|'Do you eat in the shower?']] P.S. If you have any questions, just leave a message on my talk page, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can~! Welcome to the wiki! I'm one of the admins here, so if you need anything, just ask! [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!']] 20:38, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.... Your first ever attempt at writing, you say? For your first attempt... It wasn't necessarily bad...Just structure paragraphs. On my comp, your story just looks like a big block of text(Which is bad, that's what your enter button is for~!)...That and the plot seems a lot like The Lightning Theif. If you keep at it, and practice, practice, practice...You won't be to bad... You have a good base, just keep improving. Use Microsoft Word to check your grammar, spelling, and such. And that's about it~! Keep up the writing~!!!! [[User:Aosh Hatchi|'Do you eat in the shower?']] P.S. Place your signature after you write a message...You accomplish this by typing "~" 3 or 4 consecutive times with no spaces... Bye~! Then reedit your story and add some paragraphs. You can go back and edit whatever you want to if it's your own story, you know that right? [[User:Aosh Hatchi|'Do you eat in the shower?']] Eh...Better...Better... After EVERY SINGLE peice of dialouge you should press enter though....And NOT just dialouge...When your moving to another subject.... Press the enter button...Other than that it's ok... Just add capital letters at the beginning of every single sentence...They you should be good. [[User:Aosh Hatchi|'Do you eat in the shower?']] Welcome! Hi! I'm Daughter of Poseidon118! Everyone calls me DoP, though, because it's so much easier to type! Anyways, welcome to the extremely amazing PJOFF wiki! Feel free to ask me questions if you need to! I'm on here everyday, so I'll see it if you ask me something on my talk page! I hope that you enjoy yourself on this site! It's pretty awesome! I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 22:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) OMG...I am supposed to welcome new people! Ugh you bullies (Aosh & DoP)!! Anyway, welcome to the wiki I am ExtremeSSJ4 also known as Ex, 4 or Al. I am male btw ;D good luck and have fun editing ;) -[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|'I Hate You,']] For [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki Stealing My Heart!] 23:02, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Welcome to the wiki-uh, chip! :D I'm Rose. You'll do awesome here as long as you keep on writing xD good luck, and we will be looking forward to reading your stories :3 -Rose on her phone o.o